Biostatistics Shared Resource Project Summary / Abstract The Biostatistics Core provides statistical expertise for the planning, conduct, analysis, and reporting of clinical trials, epidemiologic and population-based studies, studies in genetic susceptibility of cancer, and experiments in basic research in the biology of cancer. This includes consultation on all clinical protocols, and education for all DF/HCC members in the areas of study design, data collection, computerization, and statistical methods. The facility also plays a key role in the PRMS and DSM processes of DF/HCC. The Core ensures that experimental designs, study monitoring, and data analyses take advantage of robust and efficient methods that reflect best practices in biostatistics and epidemiology, and that DF/HCC members receive support when planning new applications.